Nueva Vida
by Kodrame SM
Summary: ¿Que pasa con los espectros ahora que fueron devueltos a la vida? ¿y sobre todo que hara Lune de Barlong para seguir al pie de la letra lo que su maestro le puso como ley? los espectros no Ama ¿Será cierto?
1. Nuevo Inicio

Cap. I Nuevo inicio

Hacia tiempo que las puertas del Hades se habian vuelto a abrir por gracia de los dioses y se nos habia concedido una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad que sinceramente no crei se me daria.

Asi se me regreso a la vida y entonces me enfrente a mi casa, aquella casa que me habia visto durante mi niñez antes de ponerme al servicio de mi dios, de Hades. Cuando di un paso dentro de mi casa me recivio la mujer que fue mi nana y me hizo pasar, con su siempre coordial sonrisa, con su siempre tan hermoso silencio, su figura encorbada y cansada me dirigio a la sala donde me pidio con un ademan sereno que tomase asiento y despues ella hizo lo mismo en otro sillon y se dispuso a contarme todo lo que paso desde que estuve al lado de mi maestro Lune y de nuestro gran señor Hades.  
Ella me conto que mis padres habian muerto despues de un accidente en un auto, sin embargo eso yo ya lo sabia, y lo sabia por que estaba al tanto de las almas que eran juzgadas y yo vi como mi maestro Minos se encargo de juzgarles, vi como sus almas fueron transportadas a manos de Pharaon, sin embargo ese dia no senti nada, mi nueva familia eran mis compañeros, mi maestro y mi amado señor.  
Aquella mujer se veia triste de estar sola, cuidando la casa, me dijo que habia estado mucho mas triste hasta que le llego la noticia que yo volveria, y volvi, volvi a la casa y eso le arrancaba una serena y pacifica sonrisa y con ella me dirigio a mi habitación, aquella que habia sido mia y que no habia tocado, no habia movido nada desde el dia que me habia ido, y pese a haberme ido de muy joven, serviria para mantenerme, ya que jamas fui un niño con juguetes, me divertia mas el hecho de quedarme leyendo en el silencio de la habitacion, de ver el mundo atra vez de mi ventana. 

Ahora estoy recostado en mi cama, aquella cama matirmonial que se mantenia fria bajo mi cuerpo, hace poco mi nana se habia marchado dejandome a mi con mi preciado y amado silencio, aquel que me enseño mi maestro no solo a amar y respetar, si no tambien a hacerlo respetar, mi maestro Minos, aquel que me enseño tantas cosas y gracias a él, gracias a él pude conocer a los otros jueces, a aquellos hombres que eran sus compañeros y eran en parte responsables de varios aspectos de mi comportamiento. Minos-sama era mi maestro y pese a ser muy estricto, le estimaba, le estimaba y respetaba como a un padre, pero el me mostro que mas que un padre, para mi él seria mi tortura y esto no lo hacia menos querido para mi, puesto que el me lo enseño todo, todo lo que un juez del Hades y un hombre podria enseñarme, despues estaba Radamantis-sama un hombre de gran caracter, que me enseño a valerme por mi mismo y no dejar que nada, ni nadie, ni siquiera mi gran maestro Minos me pisoteara y aun asi yo le permiti a mi maestro tantas y tantas cosas, despues estaba Aiacos, el mas joven de los tres jueces, un hombre moreno, de negros cabellos y ojos ardientes, una prescencia que le arrebataria un suspiro a el mismo Seuz, él me enseño la lección mas fuerte y dificil para mi, para mi vida, puesto que al ser medio hermano de Radamantis-sama y Minos-sama, al ser tan cercano y a la vez tan distante lograba que mi maestro ensayara con él aquello que despues me mostraria a mi, mi maestro le tomo como su amante ocacional y él no se hizo hacia atras, ambos solian retozar en el palacio de la justicia, donde todos eran juzgados, aquel silencioso lugar se llenaba de sus gemidos y sus jadeos en las noches y en una de esas, una de esas noches donde la lujuria y el sadismo de mi maestro eran saciados por Aiacos-sama, mi maestro me llamo, y me pidio obediencia, me pidio que colaborara con ellos y entonces él, Aiacos-sama me miro, sus ojos ardientes se posaron en mi tunica y se sonrio cuando empece a desvestirme, esa noche prove lo que tantas veces quise, prove el sabor de su piel tersa, prove el salado sabor de su sudor mientras mi maestro tomaba mi cuerpo con violencia, prove su dulce nectar y antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta cai en sus ojos, en sus redes, y tras esa noche mi maestro me dio una lección mas que me mantuvo al margen de Aiacos-sama, aun recuerdo el tono severo y amenazador de sus palabras.

_-Los espectros no pueden amar, mucho menos ser correspondidos por alguien de mas alto rango-_

Esas palabras fueron confirmadas el dia que Aiacos-sama le dijo a los cuatro vientos, con aquella voz sensual y provocativa, que le amaba, aquella noche cuando el sonido de sus cuerpos resonaron en mis oidos como si fueran taladros, como si mi corazón fuese tan fragil como el cristal y con nada jadeo y gemido de ellos se trozara, aquella noche supe que mi maestro era tan sabio y perfecto como siempre sospeche.

Minos. mi gran maestro ¿acaso habra vuelto a Noruega? ...¿acaso vivira ahora acompañado de él? ¿acaso podre verle, a mi maestro? ¿y de ser asi, soportaria verle nuevamente tan unido a Aiacos-sama?...

- ...ya pude una vez...- susurre rompiendo el suave silencio de la tarde y tenia razón, el gran Aiacos no podría jamas volver a sonreirme, no podría yo ser merecedor de alguien tan sensual y vivo como él, solo mi maestro, solo él podía merecerlo, yo no podia...no podia y aun asi...aun asi me dolia-

toc toc

Adelante Adeline -susurre al oir el sueve toquido a mi puerta-

Señorito Lune dos caballeros estan en la sala esperando por usted- en ese momento que dejo de hablar me levante de la cama como si me quemara, mis ojos se abrieron y no podia creer que fueran ellos- les digo que vuelvan despues Señorito -dijo de forma serena pero yo me levante de mi cama y fui en busca de aquellos que me esperaban 

... 

Aqui termina el primer capitulo y estoy ilusionada con este jajaja como con los otros pero pues me dieron ganas de tener un fic de estos.

En parte fui inspirada por una hermosa y sexy niña que quiero, gracias a que adora a Aiacos jajaja.

Un beso a todos y nos veremos en la proxima .


	2. Mal presagio

Cap. II Mal presagio

Me apresure hasta la sala, pero no entre en ella, me quede afuera con el corazón latiendo y latiendo, su ruido me provocaba amargura, dolor y alegría, puesto que detrás de esas puertas de madera podían estar dos de los hombres que más habían importado en toda mi vida, y yo tenia miedo, realmente tenía miedo de algo, algo que me emocionaba y me mataba, quería verlos, por Hades que quería verlos pero al mismo tiempo sabría que me consumiría poco a poco el verles juntos.

...No creí haberte enseñado a ser tan descortés Lune –fue la voz de mi maestro, quien seguramente había sentido mi cosmos y de seguro Aiacos-sama había hecho lo mismo, de seguro, por que ahora que dejaba de lado mis nervios sentía claramente el cosmos de ellos y ahora mi maestro me demandaba presentarme ante ellos-

Y así con el corazón más tranquilo di un largo suspiro y tome aire para tranquilizarme para después abrir la puerta que me mostraría aquello que tanto quería y tanto evadía.

Maestro Minos –susurre después de adelantarme hacia ellos mas sereno, o al menos eso es lo que mostraba, yo tenía un perfecto control de mis emociones cuando me lo proponía y en este momento no dejaría que ninguno de ellos viera mi sentir- Aiacos-sama, es un placer tenerlos en esta, mi casa – dije de forma serena y respetuosa antes de tomar asiento frente a ellos- ¿a que debo su visita? –pregunte con cortesía mientras mi nana se acercaba para cerrar las puertas de la sala-

¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte? – se levanto la voz segura de mi maestro quien lucia estupendo, el traje casual que traía puesto realzaba su elegancia y su estatus, mucho mayor que el mío, su elegancia y su porte era realzados con lo que fuese que usara, mi maestro, quien solía usar sus cabellos suelto y libre, ahora lo mantenía sujeto en una coletta que descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros, su falta de corbata mostraba mas su estilo casual y severo, y sus ojos, aquellos ojos inquisitivos que me vigilaban como antaño lograron que desviara mis ojos en otra dirección mientras asentía, me sentía como un chiquillo siempre que estaba frente a él-

No deberías ser tan pesado con Lune Minos –oí el suave timbre de la voz de Aiacos –sama y levante mis ojos para observarle de forma discreta y es que prefería no verle tanto, no quería ser tan obvio y mucho menos reforzar la tonta idea de mi ilusión hacía él- Minos y yo estábamos en su casa y después de unas horas de revivir momentos de antaño decidimos salir a de la casa y fue cuando nos topamos con tu casa- volvió a decir mientras mis ojos se distraía con su figura, aquella perfección que era resaltada por la ropa tan desenfadada y sexy que portaba, unos jeans de mezclilla negra ajustados que provocarían el rubor al mismísimo demonio, una camisa roja pegada a su torso, dejando marcados sus músculos frontales y a la vista sus brazos fuertes y firmes, su cabello lo traía como siempre, de esa forma tan salvaje y tan atrayente, su sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras sus ojos se enfocaban vivos en mi maestro, quien le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa sádica en ellos- y después de todos esos argumentos decidimos entrar y pasar a visitarte –termino de decir y cruzo una de sus piernas logrando que mis ojos le observaran directamente, y es que quería observar por completo la figura tan perfecta que honraba mi sala-

¿Qué opinas de eso Lune? –me pregunto mi maestro de forma severa y tranquila mientras sus ojos me indicaban el pecado de los míos, yo no podía observar así a Aiacos-sama y lo peor de todo es que no sabía que me hablaba mi maestro, me había distraído de las palabras de Aiacos-sama y me había concentrado en observarle a conciencia de forma furtiva- creo que estas volviéndote mas descuidado e irrespetuoso y eso que no llevas mucho de haber vuelto a la vida –dijo de forma severa antes de levantarse del sillón que compartía con Aiacos-sama- creo que deberías retomar tu educación Lune – me dijo una vez que estaba frente a mis ojos, y los suyos me mostraron un mensaje que logro que mi cuerpo se tensara, mi maestro iba a castigarme por mi pecado-

Minos recuerda lo que has prometido – oí la voz un tanto molesta de Aiacos-sama y vi como mi maestro le miraba de reojo y como después regresaba su mirada hacia mí, como si me culpara de las palabras que había expedido Aiacos-sama y entonces mi maestro se dio media vuelta dándome la espalda para volver junto a él- tu fuiste quien lo prometió, dijiste que cambiarias en ese sentido y espero que lo hagas Minos –dijo de forma sensual antes de tomar el saco de mi maestro y agacharlo hacia él, para besarlo, vi como mi maestro lo consumía con sus labios y como Aiacos-sama mantenía sus manos aun en la solapa de su saco, negándole al mundo el fulgor de sus ojos-

Basta...Aiacos-susurro contra los labios de él, y vi como le observo con severidad- no sería muy decente darle un espectáculo de esta índole a Lune –dijo mi maestro antes de hacer que le soltara suavemente- ah no ser que quieras que repitamos aquella ocasión con él –dijo de forma mordaz mientras me miraba de reojo, en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se congelo, ¿cómo podría fingir indiferencia en esa situación cuando hace unos momentos no había podido evitar el observarle de forma indecente hace un momento?- ¿te gustaría volver a sentir a mi buen alumno? – dijo de forma mordaz y hasta ofensiva y vi como los ojos de Aiacos-sama rodaban con fastidio- muy bien, tampoco tienes por que molestarte Aiacos-dijo y al momento Aiacos-sama se levanto del sillón y paso de largo hasta la salida del salón y supongo por el ruido de la puerta hasta la salida de la casa – valla se molesto –dijo de forma orgullosa antes de voltear a verme de forma triunfal- parecer que a Aiacos no le interesa en lo mas mínimo volver a tener algo contigo –dijo de forma severa y triunfante mientras yo desviaba un poco la mirada guardando silencio- iré con él o si no terminara mas molesto, pero...-hizo una pausa y se acerco hasta mi para levantarme de la camisa con un movimiento violento y rápido de su mano- después vendré a reeducarte Lune –me dijo mientras sus pupilas destallaban de forma peligrosa y entonces paso una mano por mi mejilla hasta la curvatura de mi cuello- estate preparado Lune por que no dejare de educarte mientras viva –dijo en ese tono tan conocido para mí y vi como se relamía los labios antes de soltarme de golpe y salir de la sala dejándome sentado en el sillón, en silencio-

Continuara...


End file.
